


Sur parole

by Melie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, John, Sherlock. Où il est question de répartition des tâches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sur parole

**Author's Note:**

> Tout à Moffat, Gatiss et Conan Doyle.

« Je vous crois sur parole. »

En vérité, John n'avait pas très envie d'aller une fois de plus se charger des courses tout seul, mais il n'avait pas grand chose d'autre à répondre à l'assertion de son colocataire. Il était certain que Sherlock Holmes avait mieux à faire que de descendre jusqu'à l'épicerie du coin – « mieux à faire » comprenant sans doute l'emprunt du portable de John, et la résolution d'une affaire à laquelle ce dernier préférait si possible ne pas être mêlé plus avant. En revanche, « mieux à faire » ne comprenait certainement pas le rangement de l'appartement... John l'avait rapidement compris.


End file.
